


Five Steps of Acceptance

by grimmgirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmgirl/pseuds/grimmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick deals with aftermath of his loss. Warning! Season 3 finale spoiler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps of Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm. Just showing my love for the characters in the show.  
> This work is unbetaed. I'm new to writing fanfiction, so I don't know if I'm saying this right:(

1\. Joy

Everyone in the car was tense. One by one, they offered their thoughts on about how things really happened today, how Adalind managed to take Nick's grimm powers and about Captain Renard's condition and any possible danger from his assailant-which there was none as Trubel helpfully assuaged that concern by informing them she had beheaded the FBI agent before coming to the wedding.

They stole few glances Nick's way to see how he was dealing with the situation.

Nick was aware of all of these happening around him, but he felt disconnected from everything.

He just stared out the window.

He didn't know what else to do.

He felt like, like.... He didn't even know what to feel.

Lost, he looked at Juliette.

Nick saw worry in her face and eyes, but there was also cautious but unmistakable hope and joy deep in her eyes.

He felt betrayed and hurt at how his love could find joy in this situation.

Juliette, ever perceptive, must have read his distress in his face, and her face took an expression of guilt and shame.

Nick opened his mouth to say.... something.

Then he remembered. How he at first thought he was going crazy when he gained grimm abilities. How many people became distant with him preoccupied with concealing and dealing his power and wesens. And how the sense of responsibility that came with being the only grimm in Portland felt crushing at times.

He realized that he was now free of those responsibilities and could be honest with others like before. Hiding things from people was not in his nature and had not only cost him friends but also put strain on his conscience.

He felt like he could finally breathe like he had been holding his breath all this time.

Nick looked into Juliette's eyes, and she looked back.

They just stared at each other. All around them were tension and nervous murmurings, but they were sharing a tranquility they haven't felt in a long time. Since Aunt Mary came. Since Nick had become a grimm.

Nick smiled and reached out with his hand.

Juliette hesitantly put her hand in Nick's hand and smiled. There was lingering guilt in her eyes but with growing hope in them overshined it.

They just looked at each other with their smile slowly but surely growing in warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and don't worry. Nick is getting his power back just as he will in season 4 although I'm hoping they take some time for this one because I was kind of bummed how short zombie Nick story was;)


End file.
